This disclosure relates to a check valve having anti-icing protection. Such valves are used in lines for gaseous fluids when icing due to low ambient or fluid temperatures is to be feared. In particular, such valves are used in exhaust gas recirculation lines and for the venting of crankcases in motor vehicles, where water can condense and freeze in the fluid lines, the valve bodies and the valve seats. The icing can then lead to a restriction of the function of the crankcase ventilation.
Separately heated check valves are known, for example from DE 10 2012 108 013 A1, which are arranged at the end of a blow-by line and are thereby heated via heat-conducting components, in particular, a good heat-conducting pipeline wall, by means of the heating of the blow-by line. The disadvantage here is high installation costs and complex valve technology.